


i'm a sucker for you

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [28]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: The sounds are what Sap notices first.They register in his mind as he feels the other side of his bed, as he feels the cold sheets, indicating that they’ve been empty for a while, since before he woke up. That’s when the sound registers, and he sits up, his covers falling to his lap, the cold air hitting his chest. He ignores this, though, and he pulls the covers off and walks to follow the sound.or, Dream is sick but Sap takes care of him
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 14
Kudos: 281





	i'm a sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello im very bored so here
> 
> title from sucker by the jonas brothers

The sounds are what Sap notices first.

They register in his mind as he feels the other side of his bed, as he feels the cold sheets, indicating that they’ve been empty for a while, since before he woke up. That’s when the sound registers, and he sits up, his covers falling to his lap, the cold air hitting his chest. He ignores this, though, and he pulls the covers off and walks to follow the sound.

He arrives to the closed bathroom door easily enough, and knocks softly, a question on the edge of his tongue. 

“Dream?” He asks, and he moves to tug his headband up absentmindedly, swiping his black hair away. “Are you okay?”

He waits for an answer, and the door swings open in lieu of one. Dream’s standing on the other side, dressed the same, in just sweatpants and without a shirt, but he looks so small, smaller than Sapnap can remember him ever looking.

“I’m sick.” He says, his eyes red, tear marks evident on his face, and Sap could guess that he’d been puking, but he doesn’t say anything about how he looks. He just opens his arms, and Dream steps forward to wrap his arms around his body, burying his face into his shoulder. It’s an awkward fit, but they make it work, and Sap just holds him.

The tears drip into his shoulder, but he doesn’t mind, and only brings a hand to rest on the back of Dream’s hair. He likes physical contact, he knows, so he keeps it there, as a sign. Dream relaxes into this touch, his breathing slowing, but the tears don’t seem to stop, and he pulls away from him eventually, ignoring the whine from Dream’s throat (but his heart gives a pang at that, hurting for a moment).

“Are you hurting?” He asks, a hand resting on his face, and Dream nods, pushing into his touch with him. “Oh, Dream.” He says softly. “C’mon, let’s go get you medicine.”

He drops his hand from his face, but makes up for it by grabbing Dream’s hand, unconsciously swinging it as they walk. This puts a smile on Dream’s face, he can tell, and he doesn’t let go until he’s grabbed the pill bottle and has to grab a glass. Dream makes a noise as he drops his hand, but once he finds the glass and fills it up, he hands it to Dream, giving him the pill.

“Do I need to take this?” Dream asks, voice tired, and when Sap nods, Dream swallows it quickly enough. “Bleh.”

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” He asks, and Dream’s hand rests in his hair as he shakes his head, a hand resting over one of his buns. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Dream nods at this, and he grabs his hand once again, pulling them to their bedroom. 

Dream follows him wherever he goes, and as he settles into the bed, Dream crawls until he’s resting against him firmly, his head settled against his chest. He’s settled right over his heart, and as Sap searches for a movie, he knows Dream is listening to the beating of his heart.

He’s settled on the first Star Wars movie, and when he turns his head to ask Dream if he wants to watch it, he stops. His eyes have caught onto Dream, and the blonde is asleep beside him, body curled into his own. He’s quiet, mouth open as he sleeps, arms holding onto Sapnap. He can feel his heart softening as he looks at him.

Quietly, he leans down to kiss him on the forehead, before settling back into his spot, turning the tv off. 

“Good night, Dream.” He whispers, settling in the dark, and as he falls asleep, Dream’s warm embrace comforts him.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @thedreamsteam


End file.
